1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to jewelry holders and more specifically to ornaments for the earlobe and also cuff links and means for holding the jewelry together in pairs and for hanging the ornaments on the display racks and hanger wires of retail store displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems to which the present invention is directed is the provision of a device for conveniently holding a pair of earrings together after purchase, usually in a jewelry box, having limited space. Heretofore, merchandising packages have been made suitable for hanging by the use of cards or the like, forming the body of the package, or stapled to the package and having a punched hanging hole. Most of the cards in current use are relatively large and as such are generally too large to keep many cards in a limited space such as a jewelry box.
Another problem to which the present invention is directed is to the provision of a hang tag for displaying and marketing earrings and cuff links. The prior art hang tags generally comprise a hanging region that is upstanding and formed with an opening to receive the hanger wire. One such hang tag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,809 to Good which discloses a hang tag folded on itself, and its hanging region is adhered to its stick-on region so that it lies flat against a package during shipment. The adhesive between the hanging region and the stick-on region is arranged so that the hanging region can be unfolded after shipment to be upstanding from the object for hanging the object on a hanger wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,441 to Conway discloses a point of purchase flexible pad holder and display which includes a stiff plastic sheet having an upper clear section which may snap into a price channel, be hung on a peg, snapped onto a horizontal wire, locked into the top of the exposed corrugations of cut packing boxes, cases, or the like, and which may be used in total or in part to position and secure tear-off pads or displays to essentially any surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,443 to McMaster, in FIG. 4, shows a hanger which is of a modified form having a slot instead of a mere aperture. This enables a customer to remove one package from the rear of others without first removing the others. This is especially useful when there is a choice of colors, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,761 to Good et al discloses a hang tag which is cut and bendable to form an opening divided between a central region that receives a single wire hanger and end regions that receive a double wire hanger. Uncut tension zones between the central region and the end regions are breakable to receive double wire hangers, but remain unbroken to help support the weight of an object hanging on single wire hangers.